Te Amo
by Heero Strife
Summary: Naruto despierta en el hospital luego de recibir una herida que lo tuvo al borde de la muerte, ahora tiene que enfrentar a una molesta Sakura. (NaruSaku)


Saludos a todos

Aqui les traigo una pequeña historia que recien hice, espero esta sea de su agrado y les traiga una sonrisa en su día.

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Te amo

¿Dónde estoy? Fue lo primero que se cruzo por la mente de Naruto Uzumaki esa mañana lluviosa de Octubre, un fuerte dolor de cabeza mezclado con el olor a medicamento lo despertó de un profundo sueño, el joven lentamente abrió los ojos solo para ser cegado por la fuerte luz blanca de la lámpara en el techo – Diablos- alcanzo a decir en un murmullo que denotaba cansancio.

-Buenos días Naruto- Escucho una voz masculina que le saludaba amablemente a su derecha.

Sin necesidad de mirarle ya había reconocida aquella voz calmada y estoica -Kakashi sensei… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto agotado el rubio.

Kakashi cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para dirigir su atención a su alumno que estaba en la cama –Estas en el hospital de Konoha, las heridas que traías eran demasiado graves, por un momento pensamos que te perderíamos.

-Shikamaru, Sai… ¿Están bien?- pregunto algo ansioso a la vez que sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz.

-Ambos están bien, sus heridas eran leves.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto –Que bueno, me alegra mucho- Volteo a ver Kakashi y su vista al fin logro enfocarse y vio a su sensei sentado en la silla de visitas del cuarto, como siempre este en una actitud completamente relajada la cual no hacia juego con su titulo Hokage –¿Me puede ayudar a sentarme?- le pregunto respetuosamente al actual líder de la aldea.

-¿Estás seguro? Mira que tus heridas eran muy fuertes.

-Seguro, Kurama ya me habrá ayudado a sanarlas, aunque tengo que admitir que aun duelen como un demonio- respondió Naruto con su voz ya mas cargada de energía.

-Las ventajas de tener al nueve colas de tu lado- sin decir más Kakashi se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Naruto para que este se sentara.

Naruto se logro sentar haciendo un leve gruñido de dolor –Mucho mejor, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo acostado- dijo este a la vez que tocaba con sus manos la herida que tenía en el abdomen –Creo que la herida ya cerro, ese kunai con explosivos casi me parte a la mitad- agrego con un tono burlesco.

Su maestro soltó uno pequeña risa –Así parece, Shikamaru ya me conto todos los detalles de la misión, nunca creí que ese pequeño reconocimiento en el territorio de esa banda de bandidos fuera a resultar así.

-Si, honestamente están muy bien organizados, tenemos que volver para poder acabar con esa banda lo mas pronto posible o podrían llegar a huir de ese territorio y nos tomaría mas tiempo encontrarlos de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya envié a un equipo Ambu para que se encarguen de lo que quedo de la banda, ahora solo concéntrate en recuperarte y alistarte para recibir unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Creo que unas vacaciones no me caerían mal- sonrió el rubio, de repente un plato con frutas en la mesa llamo la atención –¿Frutas? Kakashi sensei nunca creí que fuera de esa clase de personas- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia el plato y levanto las cejas -¿Te refieres a ese plato? Yo no lo traje, lo mas seguro lo hizo Sakura.

Una sensación de miedo asalto a Naruto -¿Sakura chan?... Heh… ¿Kakashi Sensei?… ¿Cómo esta Sakura chan?- pregunto medio aterrado.

-¿Sakura? Pues como imaginaras, esta furiosa contigo- contesto de la forma mas directa al grano posible –Tenia años de no verla tan furiosa como ahora.

Kakashi observo el rostro de Naruto lo cual le causa gracia, decir que el rubio estaba aterrado era poco al ver su rostro pálido y la frente sudada.

-¿Qué hago Kakashi sensei?- Pregunto Naruto en medio de lagrimas y con una voz temblante.

-No lo se, tu eres el ninja mas poderoso que a producido la aldea de la hoja, tu dime como vas a tratar con la ira de tu doctora- le respondió frescamente.

Naruto lo vio con ojos llenos de lagrimas y se colgó de su maestro -Eres cruel Kakashi sensei, ya sabes como se pone Sakura cuando me arriesgo mas de lo debido, la ultima vez casi me mata poniéndome uno banda en la espalda… Aun siento la manotada de ella cada vez que me baño.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió de golpe a Naruto y se escucho una voz fría –Oh, ya veo que te despertaste Na… Ru… To…

Lentamente Naruto giro su cabeza para ver a Sakura parada al pie de la puerta con una expresión seria en su cara.

-Hola… Sakura chan- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada -¿Cómo has… estado?

Sakura procedió a entrar a la habitación y tomando la carpeta al pie de la cama la reviso por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a Naruto –No tan bien como tú, parece ser- dijo fríamente.

Naruto por primera vez en su vida estuvo seguro que si aquel dicho sobre las miradas que matan fuera cierto, en ese momento caería muerto ante la mirada que le soltaba la peli rosa.

Kakashi tranquilamente se dirigió a la puerta dejando a un Naruto que lo miraba con ojos de un crio cuando su padre lo deja solo en la academia su primer día –Bueno, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar ustedes dos y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer lo mas seguro Shizune se está volviendo loca buscándome.

-Que tenga un buen día Kakashi sensei- le dijo Sakura de lo mas tranquila.

Kakashi salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a ver a Naruto y dijo –Adiós Naruto, que tengas un buen día- Y cerro la puerta dejando a Sakura y un aterrorizado Naruto solos.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Naruto mientras miraba a Sakura a la vez que esta no quitaba la mirada de la carpeta, un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación mientras Naruto trataba de adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente de su mejor amiga –Sakura chan, yo…

Sakura puso la carpeta de nuevo en su lugar y sin dirigirle la palabra se dirigió hacia el costado de la cámara –Muéstrame la herida- dijo en tono frio.

Naruto trago saliva y sin mas remedio se levanto la camisa mostrando la herida que tenia en el abdomen –Sakura…- intento decir en voz baja cuando de repente sintió como ella le empujaba de nuevo hacia la cama.

-Quédate callado- le ordeno mientras empezaba a observar la herida la cual iniciaba a cicatrizar-¿Aun te causa dolor?- pregunto seriamente.

El no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y le respondió con un simple –Si.

Sakura apretó los puños y de repente soltó una manotada sobre la herida causando que Naruto gritara del dolor –Sakura chan! Se supone que me debes cuidar no matarme!- Grito Naruto de dolor a la vez que se retorcía de dolor -¿Qué clase de doctora eres?- le pregunto ya visiblemente molesto, pero al ver la cara de enojo de Sakura el arranque temperamental que el tenia se bajo inmediatamente por uno de preocupación.

Sakura estaba completamente molesta no había duda de ello para Naruto, su rostro mostraba su típico gesto de enojo que la caracterizaba, pero había algo mas, noto lagrimas que estaban a punto de rodar de sus ojos por su mejillas, no le dio mas tiempo de meditar cuando gracias a uno de los rápidos golpes de Sakura en su cabeza y sin darle tiempo de quejarse esta lo tomo de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo fuertemente.

-A veces no se para que te sirve esa cabeza que llevas sobre tus hombros! Eres un desconsiderado! Poniendo tu vida en riesgo a la mas mínima oportunidad que tienes! ¿Te das cuenta que si no fuera por el zorro ya hace tiempos hubieras muerto?! Irresponsable! Cabeza dura! Ya estoy cansada de perder la paciencia contigo! Siempre me obligas a golpearte inclusive cuando estas herido! Me haces trabajar el doble! Gracias a ti no puedo dormir lo suficiente!- Le gritaba Sakura a la vez que lo sacudía.

Naruto sentía que estaba apunto de perder la conciencia debido al maltrato cuando de repente sintió como su amiga se detenía y quedaba callada, a penas el logro recuperarse de la sacudida cuando vio a Sakura que aun lo sujetaba de la camisa temblando, no podía ver su cara por los mechones de cabello rosa que caían cubriéndole el rostro, de repente Sakura levanto uno de sus puños y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho –No sabes como odio que me hagas esto- levanto el puño y volvió darle otro golpe suave –No tienes idea como me preocupo por ti cada vez que sales a una misión y yo no puedo acompañarte- la voz de ella comenzaba a quebrarse.

Naruto no sabia que decirle, el sentimiento de miedo que tenia por el enojo de su amiga inmediatamente se convirtió en su sentimiento de culpa.

-Cuando tu te vas… No puedo dormir pensando en tu bienestar, me aterra pensar que uno de estos días no regreses- un pequeño sollozo escapo la boca de ella -¿Tienes idea como me sentí cuando te vi entrar por la puerta del hospital en el estado que te encontrabas?

Naruto escuchaba cada palabra de ella y cada una de ellas le hacia sentir mas miserable –Lo siento Sakura Chan.. Pero tu sabes que…-

-Claro que lo se!- Lo interrumpió ella –¿Crees que acaso no lo se?- Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos –Se que tu darías la vida por cualquiera de tus compañeros, esa es la clase de persona que eres, ¿Y sabes?... Por eso atraes a la gente, eres tan abnegado– una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella al empezar a decir estas palabras –Tus gestos de lealtad y actos de verdadera gentileza… Eres tan especial- Sakura procedió a secarse las lagrimas con su mano, se enderezo y sin decir mas se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Naruto completamente en silencio vio como su mejor amiga se dirigió a la puerta, ella puso una mano sobre la perilla y se quedo ahí en silencio un momento como si ella quisiera decir algo mas, el se quedo viéndola, por primera vez en su vida no sabia que decir a su amiga, pero algo era seguro para él, no quería que ella se fuera, no quería verla así de lastimada, pero, ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Sakura abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto, pero antes de irse lo volteo a ver de reojo –Me alegra ver que ya estas bien- y sin decir mas cerro la puerta, dejando a Naruto solo con sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente Naruto fue dado de alta del hospital, durante la mañana le toco reportarse junto con Shikamaru y Sai a la oficina del Hokage para dar su reporte de la misión, una vez terminado todas las formalidades y las rondas de preguntas típicas, los tres jóvenes salieron del edificio y cada quien tomando su camino, el cansancio era aun evidente ellos, Naruto iba caminando por la calles de la aldea sin prestar atención a nada, de vez en cuando algún aldeano le saludaba feliz de verlo y el devolvía el saludo cordialmente pero carente de su ya famosa sonrisa, su mente solo pensaba en una personada nada mas, Sakura, todo lo que le dijo el día anterior, sus lagrimas y el dolor que le causo verlo al filo de la muerte no lo dejaban tranquilo, el se sentía como la persona mas miserable del mundo por haber hecho llorar a la persona que el mas amaba, sin darse cuenta parecido a una fuerza invisible el de repente se encontraba frente al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Sakura.

Levanto su mirada y vio la ventana que llevaba a la habitación de ella, las típicas flores que decoraban su ventana habían sido un regalo de Ino cuando ella se mudo de la casa de sus padres y ahora esas flores se volvieron el punto de referencia de Naruto para saber con exactitud donde se encontraba el apartamento, el joven soltó un suspiro y procedió a entrar al edificio, tenia que hablar con ella, el no podía dejar las cosas como quedaron el día de ayer.

Lentamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento, se paro frente a la puerta donde el varias veces escolto a su amiga, tomo un fuerte respiro y toco la puerta.

-Sakura Chan ¿Estás ahí?- le llamo cordialmente, espero un momento a una respuesta y volvió a tocar la puerta –Sakura chan, soy yo Naruto- espero por un momento y nada, dándose por vencido Naruto se dio la vuelta y dio algunos pasos para irse cuando escucho que la puerta del apartamento se abrió repentinamente.

-Naruto!- escucho aquella voz que el tanto amaba escuchar llamarlo enérgicamente, rápidamente el dirigió su mirada solo para encontrarse con una Sakura envuelta por una toalla y completamente mojada.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo por un momento y de golpe se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, Naruto completamente se ruborizo y volteo su cara hacia otro lado y Sakura de un ágil brinco entro hacia su departamento de nuevo, después de un segundo ella asomo su cabeza por la puerta mostrando su cara totalmente sonrojada que esta hacia perfecto juego con el color de su cabello –P, p, pasa adelante, espérame en la sala mientras me pongo algo- y sin decir mas palabras entro de nuevo a su apartamento dejándole la puerta abierta.

Naruto quedo para do perplejo en el pasillo y solo pudo decir una cosa –Hermosa.

Unos momentos después Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, se sentía algo nervioso porque en realidad no sabia que decirle a Sakura, los nervios se habían apoderado de él, movía su pierna izquierda en típica señal de nerviosismo hasta que de repente escucho pasos de tras, como un rayo se puso de pie y volteo a ver hacia donde escucho los pasos y vio a Sakura de pie, andaba con su típica vestimenta civil, su pelo aun estaba húmedo y su cara aun mostraba ese tono rosado de hace unos momentos.

-Hola… Naruto- le saludo notablemente avergonzada.

-Hola Sakura chan- le respondió el joven igualmente avergonzado.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, Sakura miraba el suelo mientras Naruto centraba su vista en el cielo –Sabes… Venia hacia aquí sin saber que decirte- inicio Naruto –Realmente no se que decir, parece que mi cabeza esta en blanco, pero, lo único que se es que me dolió verte llorar ayer… Lo siento mucho Sakura chan.

Sakura fijo su mirada en Naruto, ahí estaba el parado en medio de su sala, el ninja mas hiperactivo de la aldea, el salvador del mundo, su amigo, su compañero –Gracias por preocuparte Naruto- le dijo ella suavemente –Yo también quiero disculparme contigo- ahora fue el turno de Naruto de voltear a verla –mi comportamiento ayer fue inexcusable, se cuanto te preocupas por tus compañeros, se que darías la vida por cualquiera de nosotros sin pensarlo, yo no soy quien para juzgarte y molestarme.

Naruto solo la quedaba observando –Sakura chan.

-Pero…- Nuevamente las lagrimas rodaron por las mejías de ellas –tienes tu sueño de ser Hokage tan cerca… toda tu vida has buscado el reconocimiento de las personas y ahora que lo tienes… perder tu vida así- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse –Seria tan triste verte morir cuando aun tienes tanto que ofrecer, tanto que alcanzar todavía, tu muerte seria un golpe grande para toda la aldea- por un momento ella se quedo callada dejando que sus lagrimas corrieran –Seria… seria… un fuerte golpe para mi- Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esto –Si te pasara algo Naruto! Me muero!... No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti!- sin mas Sakura rompió en llanto, dejando salir todas las emociones que ella tenia dentro.

Naruto al ver esto no tuvo que pensarlo, rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura y la abrazo fuertemente –Tranquila Sakura chan- le empezaba a consolar –Estoy aquí, estoy a salvo- le decía suavemente esperando que cada palabra la tranquilizara –Te juro que no iré a ningún lado, estaré siempre aquí para ti, como lo he estado siempre- él le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza –Por favor no llores mas Sakura chan.

Sakura empezó poco a poco a tranquilizarse, el abrazo de Naruto le calmo el alma mas de lo que ella hubiese imaginado en su vida, jamás creyó que se sentiría tan bien en los brazos de él, dando un profundo respiro calmo un poco su llanto –Que mal de mi parte- le dijo con el rostro escondido en el pecho de él –primero te digo que no tengo derecho en molestarme contigo y luego termino haciéndolo de nuevo- ella enterró mas su cara en el pecho de él, tenia vergüenza de verlo a los ojos –perdón, tal vez, me asuste al verte en ese estado, se que tienes un trabajo que hacer, tienes una responsabilidad con la aldea.. Y sabes, eso es lo que mas me agrada de ti, tu entrega, tu valor, tu sentido de lo que es correcto… Lo mas seguro ahora piensas que estoy loca- soltó una suave risa.

-Sakura chan- le llamo Naruto tiernamente e inmediatamente el hizo algo que ella no esperaba, puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de ella –déjame ver tu rostro- sin decir mas levanto la cara de Sakura solo para ver unos ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lagrimas, sus mejillas completamente rosadas, una expresión que lo conmovió al borde de la lagrimas –Sakura- dijo suavemente su nombre a secas a las vez que con un pulgar de su mano trataba de secar las lagrimas de ella –Lo siento, por haberte herido y no darme cuenta a tiempo- levanto su otra mano y con el pulgar de esta secaba las lagrimas de su otra mejilla –debe ser difícil soportar en silencio mientras yo estoy lejos en alguna misión y tu tienes que quedarte en el hospital atendiendo a tus pacientes dando siempre tu mejor cara, y yo, con mis aires de invencible, exponiéndome a cualquier peligro- una lagrima corrió por su mejia –cuantas veces me lo has reclamado y yo no capto tu mensaje- tomo un momento para tomar valor para lo siguiente que diría –Lo siento- las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas del joven, soltando el rostro de ella, nuevamente la envolvió en fuerte abrazo –lo siento, soy un tonto por lastimarte con mi comportamiento, te mentiría si te dijera que me voy a detener y que no me expondría mas al peligro, de todas formas es nuestro trabajo y ese riego siempre estará presente, lo que si te puedo prometer es que estaré de ahora en adelante mas atento, mas despierto, nunca mas por un descuido mío te causaría un dolor innecesario, como podría ser capaz de lastimar a la mujer que mas…- se quedo callado.

-Naruto- fue lo único que salió de la boca de ella, sorprendida y conmovida por lo que le decían.

Naruto poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella puso espacio suficiente para verla de nuevo a los ojos, el había decidido que ya era el momento, recordó lo que Sai una vez le pregunto antes de la guerra, esta vez no existía una promesa que lo detuviera, los sentimientos que el tenia por Sakura eran evidentes para toda la aldea y la misma Sakura, su forma de ser nunca le permitió esconder lo que él sentía, en medio de bromas y una que otra invitación a comer él le había dejado muy en claro lo que sentía por ella, pero jamás se lo había dicho seriamente y de cara, este era el momento y no había marcha atrás –Sabes, cuando era un niño y la primera vez que te vi pensé, que eras la niña mas bonita que había visto en mi vida ¿Y sabes? Hasta el día de hoy, sigues siendo la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida… Sakura chan…- trago un poco de saliva, era ahora o nunca –Te amo- y así dijo lo que toda su vida sin duda alguna había sabido desde la primera vez que poso su mirada sobre Sakura Haruno –Te amo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos verdes de Sakura y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro –Tonto, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo? Por si no lo habías notado… Yo también te amo Naruto Uzumaki- soltando una risa rodeo el cuello de Naruto con sus delicados brazos y metiendo sus dedos en su dorado cabello, y para sorpresa del rubio lo beso con toda la ternura que podía tener una mujer al besar por primera vez al hombre que amaba.

Naruto quedo sorprendido con el gesto y sintió aquellos labios que tanto había deseado saborear, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en la boca de este y cuando su cerebro logro procesar lo que tanto había deseado escuchar de Sakura por tantos años, volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, como se abraza a alguien que no quieres dejar escapar por el resto de tu vida, devolvió el beso que tan tiernamente había recibido y esta vez se aseguro de saborear aquel momento que quedaría grabado en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

Ambos se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana, al principio fueron tiernos y despacio, querían estar seguros de memorizar el sabor de la boca del otro, cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso, ellos trataban de decirse aquellas cosas que no bastan las palabras para decirlo.

Se separaron para tomar aire y un par de ojos azules se clavaron sobre unos verdes –Tanto tiempo había soñado con esto y ahora veme aquí contigo en mis brazos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Naruto?- le pregunto ella -¿Por qué me amas a pesar de cómo te trate siempre?

Naruto soltó una risa casi infantil apoyando su frente sobre la de ella -¿Por qué? Porque eres lo mejor que a tocado este corazón, no hay nada que dudar en eso, simplemente Naruto ama a Sakura.

Sakura volvió a reír y lo único que pensaba Naruto era cuanto amaba verla reír y sin mas que decir Sakura se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él tomando sus labios con los de ella y haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el sofá.

Se besaron con la pasión que tanto tiempo habían guardado, sus caricias iban poco a poco subiendo de tono.

-Eres tan hermosa- le susurraba el tiernamente en el oído a la vez que comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Ella respondía a cada caricia que el daba, cada beso la hacía estremecerse, su pensamiento se nublaba al sentir las manos del hombre que amaba acariciarla y cuando el calor del momento llego a su punto mas alto, sintió como una de las manos de Naruto de forma insegura batallaba con el deseo de acariciar uno de sus pechos, tiernamente uno de sus dedos rozaba la orilla de este como si pidiera permiso, ella sonrió sin dejar de besarle y tomo la mano de él delicadamente colocándola sobre su pecho para que este la acariciara.

Naruto no cabía de felicidad, Sakura no solo le abrió la puerta de su corazón, también le abría la puerta de su intimidad y con un valor renovado comenzó a acariciarla mas apasionadamente, tocando partes del cuerpo de ella que solo en sus sueños mas intensos en una noche calurosa de verano había imaginado tocar, sentía como el sueño se hacía realidad, cada caricia llevaba a otra, cada beso elevaba la pasión, sentía como aquella diosa de cabello rosado se estremecía entre sus brazos y decía su nombre como un susurro sensual –Naruto- y justo cuando él sentía que la pasión había llegado lo mas alto posible sintió como repentinamente ella le quitaba la camisa dejando su torso desnudo solo para que ella le empezara a besar lugares que le eran imposible de besar por la prenda.

Ella se estaba dando cuenta que disfrutaba tener la iniciativa, le fascinaba ver como el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionaba ante cada nueva caricia y ante cada lugar nuevo que ella besaba, le encantaba ver aquel torso descubierto, todos los entrenamientos que él había realizado hasta ahora habían sido muy generosos al moldear su cuerpo, ella miraba con fascinación y deseo cada musculo le encantaba sentir la textura de su piel con sus manos y de repente ella fue sorprendida cuando sintió que su cuerpo era levantado por él y entre sus brazos la llevo a la habitación de ella.

Colocándola gentilmente sobre la cama Naruto se poso sobre ella y empezó a besarla de forma mas demandante con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el vientre de ella y poco a poco comenzó a quitarle la camisa dejando al descubierto una piel blanca y suave, él la observo por un momento tratando de grabar en su mente cada curva de ese cuerpo tan hermoso, noto como el tiempo había sido generoso con ella, su cuerpo había dejado de ser el de una joven adolescente y era ahora el de una hermosa mujer, comenzó a besarla suavemente por todo el cuerpo, sentía como ella temblaba al tiempo que frotaba sus piernas en la cama.

-Eres tan hermosa Sakura chan- le decía entre besos.

-Y tu me haces perder el control Naruto- ella le respondía entre suaves gemidos.

Acariciando el estomago de ella bajo sus manos hasta toparse con la ultima prenda que ella tenia, volteo a verla a los ojos y sin necesidad de palabras ella solo le sonrió, el devolviendo la sonrisa la despojo de la prenda dejándola completamente expuesta ante el –Preciosa- fue lo único que él pudo decir.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente, en medio de las caricias el perdió también lo que le quedaba de ropa, se besaban incansablemente, se acariciaron, susurraban palabras de amor a los oídos y cuando llego el momento fue todo lo que ellos sabían sobre el acto y mucho mas, al fin dos seres se convertían en uno, ella sintió el dolor que acarreaba una primera vez, el sintió el nerviosismo de tal ves ser muy brusco en el acto y lastimarla, una vez pasados esos momentos una sensación agradable los envolvió como agua caliente elevándolos hasta hacerlos sentir que tocaban el cielo, la falta de experiencia lo compensaban con entusiasmo, uno que otro error por ahí que les hacía reír como dos adolescentes y de la misma forma que había iniciado, terminaba dejándolos completamente exhaustos pero con la confortante presencia de los cuerpos entrelazados bajos las sabanas.

Naruto acariciaba suavemente su cabello a la vez que lo olía, ese olor de ella tan dulce y sensual que tanto amaba –Ahora eres parte de mi- le dijo suavemente.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar sus palabras –Y tu de mi, eres y siempre serás parte de mi historia.

-¿Sabes? Tu tierna manera de amar- la beso en la cabeza –ya la se de memoria.

Ella se sonrojo al escuchar esto -¿En serio?- pregunto con tono de pena.

El sin dejar de reír le contesto –Si, esta grabada en mi mente y en mi cuerpo.

Ella lo volteo a ver con su cara sonrojada y una gran sonrisa –Te amo Naruto.

Naruto con su gran risa que le caracterizaba y ahora sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo contesto –Y yo te amo a ti… Sakura chan.

Se besaron dulcemente cuando de repente escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento, los dos se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon una voz muy conocida que llamaba a Sakura.

-Ino! Olvide que ella venia a visitarme- rápidamente ella dio un brinco y empezó a buscar su ropa ante la mirada feliz de Naruto.

Naruto se puso de pie y se tranquilamente se coloco su bóxer y sin avisar con voz alta dijo –Ino! En un momento te abrimos la puerta, nos estamos vistiendo!.

Sakura quedo en shock total ante la ocurrencia de su amado, parecía que el alma se le había salido del cuerpo cuando de repente escucho la alarmada voz de su amiga del otro lado de la puerta –¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Y sin mas Sakura y Naruto empezaron a reír fuertemente, se volvieron a abrazar y compartieron otro beso tierno, realmente la vida era hermosa, mas teniendo a la persona que amas a tu lado.

Y de esta manera la historia de los dos apenas iniciaba con un prometedor y feliz futuro juntos.

Fin.

Gracias por regalarme unos preciosos minutos para leer mi fic, les deseo lo mejor en esta vida y cuidense mucho gente hermosa.

Saludos


End file.
